Big Time Pregnancy Pact
by Star197
Summary: what happens when 5 girls the make the pact that could make or brake ther lives? and what will their Big Time boyfriends think... 'if' they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Allie's P.O.V

Dylan, MAy, Monica, Karissa & me are all sitting in dylan's room watching the pregnancy pact movie

"this is the best movie ever!" Monica said

"You think all movies are the best" May replied

"there's something Different about this one" monica said

"aww mar wants to get pregnant and have a kid when she's 16" Dylan said

"it would be fun, dress them up, play with them" mon said

"them?" Karissa replied

"are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" May said

"we go get food?" Dylan asked

"NO, that we make a pact to get pregnant, so who's in?" May asked

"Oh, well I'm in, I hate my parents" Dylan said

"I'm in, it will liven this small town up" monica said

"I'm not being left out, but I'll need to stay with one of you cuz my mom will most likely kick me out" I said

"I'll need to stay with someone to, I know I'll get kicked out" Dylan said

" your both staying with me" May said

"cool well let's go to sleep" monica said

"kk" we all said

Then we went to sleep not knowing what we just got ourselves into 


	2. Chapter 2

Karissa's P.O.V

it's been a month since me, dylan, monica, and may made a pregnancy pact

on that day i thought the pact was a little joke, so i agreed thinking we'd all just chicken out

oh how wrong i was

in this whole month we all managed to move out, move to L.A with dylan's little sis Stella,  
get a recording deal with Gustavo roucque, and were all dating BIG TIME RUSH! well all but allie

im dating logan, may's dating james, monica's dating Kendall, and sweet little dylan is dating carlos

but what surprizes me the most is how fast our relationships are moving

me and logan got so close to having you know what, but then dylan walked in (i think we scared her for life) but i'm glad she stoped us from going to far

and i know may and james have done it, cuz you can hear them, and i think mon and kendall have cuz they just seem really conected lately

but i'm not sure about dylan? i don't even know if she knows what that is?

May's P.O.V

me and the girls are sitting in the room me and dylan share, just chilling when allie askes

"guys, do you remember the pact wee made like a month ago?"

monica repiled "ya what about it allycat? it's not like were dumb anough to accualy do it, well all but" (points to dylan)

"thats what i need to tell you, you see when we first got here i thought you were serious about the pact, cuz ya know your monica Carter, your serious about everything, and i was kinda excited about the pact"

"your not serious!" karissa yelled

"ya like, how do you wanna be pregnant? your SIXTEEN! not 30!" i yelled

"guys just stop and think happy thoughts, like... BEING A KITTEN!' dylan yelled while crawling on the ground

"GUYS! your not listening! i'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!" me, karissa and monica yelled

"what does pregnant mean?" dylan asked with a blank face

"it means, i'm having a baby, and you guys have to have one too"

"umm...NOOOOOOOO!" me karissa and monica yelled

"ok, all go ask carlos!" dylan says while standing up

allie yells "NO! you can't tell anyone!" (turns to us) "please! we made a pact! and you guys always said we should honor them"

"uhhhh, i can't belive i'm saying this, but... i'm in, we made a pact and i'm going to honor it" monica said

"i'll thik about" i said

"umm lets see, NO!" karissa yelled

"well fine i guess it's just me, dee, mon, and maybe may!" allie yelled

"wait, who's the father?" i asked allie

"you gotta guess!" she smiled and went off to her room

************************no ones P.O.V**********************

after that little discution the girls went to bed for the night, but they didn't know that

someone over heard them!

Someone who will change everything

***********************************************AN************************************************************

who do you think the father is? who do you think over heard them? and if you have any idea's please tell me 


	3. Chapter 3

Monica's P.O.V

i didn't wanna say yes, but i had to, i'm the one who ALWAYS sticks to her word

i should just think of this as a game! if i get pregnant i win, if i don't, i lose

and i NEVER lose

i'm just scared, what if kendall finds out? or we all get fired

i know this is dumb, but we gave allie our word

and thats how i ended up laying under kendall on his bed, without being on pregnancy pills

"mon, are you ok?" kendall asked me

"of course i'm ok, i'm thiking about something" i anserwed

"will you tell me what your thinking about?" he asked

"kendall trust me, i really wish i could tell you, ut i gave my word to allie that i'd say nothing"

"ok, but if you ever need to talk to anyone let me know" kendall said

"k, lets go to bed now" i said while putting my clothes on (so mama knight wont say anything)

**************************************Dylan's P.O.V*********************************************

"comon dee, just go over there, kiss carlos, lead him into the bedroom and BAM do it! but don't remind him to use a condom" allie said

"but carlos is smart, he'll figure ou what i'm doing, them he'll dump me!" i anserwed

allie laughed "carlos smart? trust me dylan, carlos will be to rapped up in the moment to think, you'll be fine!"

"o ok" then i walked out of the apartment

Thats how i ended up kissing carlos on his couch

i think it was the heat of the moment, because somehow we ended up on carlos' bed

he looked down at me and said "dyl, are you sure about this? i don't wanna hurt you"

"i'm sure"

"ok, but stop me if i hurt you" he said

and with that he pushed into me, but i couldn't help but cryout in pain

when carlos heard me he started pulling out saying stuff like 'sorry' 'i didn't mean to hurt you'

but i stoped him, and said "go faster"

"you sure?" he asked again

i noded my head

************************************************No one's P.O.V*****************************************************

what kendall, monica, carlos and dylan failed to notice is that someone else was in the apartment

and heard everything!

Someone NO ONE wants to mess with

*********************************************AN***********************************************

what do you think? any idea's? please leave a review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan's P.O.V

when i woke up this morning i was REALLY confused

i didn't know where i was, and to top it all off i had a helmet on my head

it looks like i'm in a boys room, then i looked across the room and saw non other than JAMES!

i tried to get up, but i couldn't

then i looked down and saw carlos had is arm rapped around me

then it all came to me, i lost my virginity to carlos last night

"ummmm" carlos said half asleep

"carlos, wake up"

"5 more minutes mommy" carlos said

"Carlitos i'm not your mommy"

"so, i still want 10 more minutes" he whisperd

"fine if you won't wake up i'll just go back to sleep"

********************************************30 min's later*******************************************

carlos' P.O.V

when i woke up i felt... different

i realized i'm holding something... or someONE

it's dylan, with my helmet on, and... NO CLOTHES

thats when i remembered what we did last night

"Dyl, wake up" i said while hugging her to my chest

"ummmm, fine i'll get up" she said

i looked over to the other side of the room and saw that james bed was empty but i could tell he slept in it last night

dylan seemed to understand what i was thinking and said "do you think he saw?"

"i don't know, but lets go get breakfast"

i got out of bed and started walking o the door when dylan laughed and said "carlos, we have no clothes on"

"oh yeah, forgot about that" i said while walking to my closet and putting on pants, a t-shirt and a sweater

i saw dylan with her pants on while looking around my room

"dyl, what are you doing?"

"looking for my top" she answered

"here" i said while taking off my sweater and giving it to her

she smiled "thanks, now lets go eat"

***********************************************Dylan's P.O.V**************************************************

when me and carlos walked into the kitchen james was smirking at us

"how was your first time carlos?" james asked smirk getting bigger each second

logan spoke up "james what do you mean? his first time for wha, do you have carlos' sweater on?"

i nodded my head and james said "what do you think logan"

logan looked mad and yelled "CARLOS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

i hid behind carlos and he said "logan chill, its not like we did something bad"

"carlos your so dumb! i bet you didn't even use a condom!" logan said a little quieter

"oh god! we forgot about that! logan whats gonna happen now?" carlos asked

"ummm, DYLAN! are you taking pregnancy pills?" logan asked

"what are those?" both me and carlos asked

logan hit hs forhead and said "they're pills that help girls NOT become pregnant, but since she doesn't take them, and you didn't use a condom, there's a chance she may get pregnant"

"oh my god" carlos said

i couldn't help but start crying

"dylan don't cry, it will be ok" carlos said while hugging me

"if you are pregnant, you could always get an aborton" james said with a worried look on his face

"i i can't kill a baby"

******************************************Monica's P.o.v**********************************************************

me and kendall walked into the kitchen and heard dylan say "i i can't kill a baby"

"what?" kendall asked

"these two were so dumb, they had sex without a condom, and without pills!"

"so shes pregnant already?" kendall asked

"we don't know for sure but, hey why don't you sound surprized?" logan asked

"beacuse, carlos and dylan are kinda dumb, so i thought they'd screw up someday" kendall said

"dee are you ok?" i asked

"m mon, can we go home right now?" she asked

"ya, guys well come back later, when we get her cooled off" i said

"bye" the guys said while kendall hugged me good bye and carlos hugged dylan good bye

*******************************************at our apartment*********************************************************

were all sitting on the couch

"AllieCat, so you gonna tell us who the father is now?" may asked

"nope, but i wanna know how it went last night dylan! you never came home, and your wearing his sweater" allie said

dylan burst out crying "we did it, logan says there's a chance i'm preg pregnat!"

"why are you cryin? thats great!' allie said

"beacuse, i don't want to do the pact anymore, i just wanna be a normal 16 year old popstar, and what if carlos finds out about the pact?" dylan said while crying even more

"dee listen to me, it will be fine, and he wont find out, and even if he did he loves you so he'd never leave you" allie said

"well lets go back and hang with the guys for awhile" may said

"umm you guys go ahead, i gotta go somewhere, so ya BYE!" allie said

"are you guys thinking what i'm thinking?" i asked

"we get ice cream?" dylan asked

"NO! we allow her to see if shes going to see her baby daddy!" i said

***********************************************no ones P.O.V***********************************************

and with that the four girls ran after there friend to see who her baby daddy is

but they still haven't noticed someone small and sneeky heard even more than last time

***************************************************AN************************************************

sorry it took so long to update, i've been really busy, but please leave a review :) 


	5. Chapter 5

karissa's P.O.V

me and the girls fallowed allie down to the lobby, and hid in a bush just out o her sight but with our bad luck all we could do is hear them, not see them

"hey babe" a familer voice said

"i really missed you" we heard allie say

"did you tell your friends about us yet?" the voice said

"no, they'd be mad" allie said

"what about the dumb one? you could tell her and ask her to tell the rest"

"that could work, they'd never get mad at dylan" allie said

"ya, but tell kendall's girl last, she's to hot headed and bitchy" the voice said

***********************************************************Monica's P.O.V*******************************************************

"ya, but tell kendall's girl last, she's to hot headed and bitchy" the voice said

i swear at that moment i was ready to jump out of this bush and kill that guy but i was surprized who beat me to it

"monica is not hot headed! and i swear if you ever talk about her like that again i will kill you!" kendall yelled

"ya, and dylan is not dumb! you are!" an other voice that i think was carlos' yelled

"oh ya? i'd like to see you try knight" the voice said

"fine!" kendall yelled and i could hear someone got punched

i couldn't take it anymore i ran out and yelled "STOP!"

I was so surprized at what i saw!

***********************************************************************************AN**********************************************************

sorry this took so long, i couldn't think of anything i'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the day 


	6. Chapter 6

*************************************************Kendall's P.O.V************************************************

after the big drama fest this morning me and carlos desided to go down for a swim

when we came out of the elevator we saw allie and JET talking

"what about the dumb one? you could tell her and ask her to tell the rest" jet asked allie

"that could work, they'd never get mad at dylan" allie said

i was just gonna walk by without getting in a fight with him but he said something that made me snap

"ya, but tell kendall's girl last, she's to hot headed and bitchy" the jet said

i wasn't gonna just stand there and hear someone talk about my girlfriend like that especally jet

"monica is not hot headed! and i swear if you ever talk about her like that again i will kill you!" i yelled

"ya, and dylan is not dumb! you are!" carlos yelled defending dylan

"oh ya? i'd like to see you try knight" jet yelled

"fine!" i yelled and punched jet right in the face

i was gonna hit him again when i hear monica yell "STOP!"

"well if it isn't miss kendall knight" jet said with a smirk on his face

"wow you really are stupid aren't you? my names miss monica Carter, cuz i'm not married" monica said

"i haven't seen you in awhile, what's knight doing, locking you in his apartment?"

"first off, if he locked me in the apartment i wouldn't be talking to you right now i'd be running for help, and second you haven't seen me very much cuz i'm at work, and trying to avoid you" monica snapped at him

"why would you be trying to avoid me little cutie?" jet asked her while getting alittle to close and touching her butt

i pushed jett away from her and yelled "cuz your a perv!"

****************************************************Carlos' P.O.V****************************************************************************************************

i couldn't think of anything other than dylan being pregnant, i didn't even see jet and allie till they practically said dyl was dumb

i was in daydream about dylan untill i saw jett get alittle to close to monica a touch her butt

kendall pushed jett away from her and yelled "cuz yor a perv!"

"fine if i can't have a 3 way with her and allie i'll have one with, ummm" he looks at the rest of the girls and his eyes stop on dylan

"well aren't you a little barbie doll, i can do better than carlos you know, i bet he's still a virgin anyway" jett said getting closer to her

i stept in front of her and yelled "i am not! and don't even look at dylan like that!"

"well aren't you getting defensive, i just wanna have some fun, it's not like your married or having a kid!" jet said

i looked at dylan and saw her tear up a bit

"jet just go get a life! no girl will ever wanna sleep with you!" kendall yelled

jet walked towards kendall

"you better watch it knight! or else!" jet yelled

"or else what?" james said from out of no where with logan right beside him

i saw jet smirk and he said "or else this Dimond" he grabbed may and push her against the wall with her arms over her head and kissed her as ruff as he could while sliding his hands down and squeezing her butt

you could tell she was in pain and trying to push him off, but she just wasn't strong enough

james was ripping jet off her in a second

************************************************************May's P.O.V*******************************************************************************

"you better watch it knight! or else!" jet yelled

"or else what?" james said from out of no where with logan right beside him

jet smirked and he said "or else this Dimond" he grabbed me and and pushed me against the wall with my arms over my head and kissed me as ruff as he could while sliding his hands down and squeezing my butt

it hurt so much, i tried to push him off me, but i wasn't strong enough

but james was ripping jet off me in a second, and i slid to the ground crying

"don't you ever touch her again! no DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN!" james yelled with rage in his eyes

a large crowed gathered, all whisphering about the fight they're never get details about

"if i can't look at her again, can i wear a blindfold and rape her?" jet asked

and with that i saw a side of james i never thought i would see, james jumped on jet and started punching him as hard as he could

****************************************************************LOGAN'S P.O.V***********************************************************************************

it took me, kendall, carlos, bitters, and i few other palm woods guys to rip james off jet

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" bitters yelled

"he tried to kill me cuz his fuck buddie likes me better!" jet yelled while pointing to james

"don't you ever talk about may that way!" james yelled

"TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" bitters yelled again

"jet was harassing our girlfriends, so we defended them, he said he was going to rape her so we hurt him, plus there is no harm done,  
he still looks ugly as ever" kendall said

"i can't belive i'm saying this but, goo good job, go up to 2J before i change my mind" bitters said while walking away in shock of what he said

"was bitters just nice to us?" carlos asked

"see logy i told you he likes us girls!" karissa told me with a smile

"of course he does kar" i replied back

"well this was nice but me and allie have to go, allie come on" jet said while pulling allie's arm

"no" allie said

"what!" jet yelled

"i'm not going with you"

"why not? i'm jet! every girl loves me!" jet yelled

"i'm brakeing up with you!" allie said

"fine! i'll find a better girlfriend, who's not friends with the big time loser's! what to you think about that?" jet yelled

"i think it's great, go find an other fuck buddie, i don't want you around my baby!" allie said

"wait your pregnant!" me, james, kendall, carlos, and jet yelled

"yes! and you can stay away from it jet!" allie said while running up the stairs

"i'm out of here freaks!" jet said while walking away

"wow" carlos said

"lets go up to the aparment and leave those two alone" monica said and pointed to james who was was holding a crying may in his arms

"ya lets go" dylan said while skipping way with carlos

**********************************************************AN*********************************************************************

hope you liked it, and if you have any idea's please tell me :)  



End file.
